Mafia Competition
by ladyluck1668
Summary: There were 9 incredible mafioso but only one could have her heart. Haru x anyone
1. Chapter 1

**Mafia Competition**

 _written by: ladyluck1668_

 ** _Chapter 1: The Competition and the Contestants_**

At the age of 14, Haru swore that she would marry a mafioso. Being 14 and her crush on Tsuna, she intended to marry Tsuna then. But time came along and had other plans for her. 5 years later and all thoughts of Tsuna gone, there were 9 suitors who wanted her hand in marriage. Yep, 9 suitors. And they're weren't just any suitors. They were mafia men.

'They were all incredible men', Haru mused silently to herself as she poked her head in the fridge, trying to find the last piece of her cake from Haru Appreciation Day. 'They were all incredible men, but only one could have Haru's whole heart.' She smiled at the thought of her lover and all of the dates that she went on. Some were just amazing, others made her heart race-and it definitely was not out of love - others were new and others were just different. Haru giggled to herself as she made her way over to the love seat that her lover was currently napping on, the plate of the last piece of cake in one hand. Gently lifting up her lover's head, she sat down on the couch and her lover's head rested on her lap. She nibbled on her cake delicately until it was gone and was about to get up to wash the dirty plate when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, refusing to let her go.

She giggled at his antic. "Haru has to get up. Please let go." Haru tried once again to get up, only to have her lover bury his face in her stomach and his arms tightening around her waist.

A muffled "No." was all she got before she plopped back down. Haru laughed cheerfully as she played with his hair a bit. There were 9 incredible men and yet, he stole her heart. Out of these 9 contestants:

1\. Sawada Tsunayoshi

2\. Gokudera Hayato

3\. Yamamoto Takeshi

4\. Hibari Kyoya

5\. Rokudo Mukuro

6\. Sasagawa Rhoyei

7\. Enma Kozato

8\. Dino Cavallone

9\. Xanxus

He managed to steal her heart. And it was such a close competition, too.

9 mafioso. 1 lady. Who would win?

 ** _End of Chapter 1._**

Note: Hello there~~! I am ladyluck1668 and this is my first ever KHR! story, so I do apologize if it is terrible and anyone seems out of character! Do forgive me! Anyways, as you can see, this is a Haru x anyone story and only one of these 9 will win her heart! Which one will it be~? I am choosing the winner bases on the majority vote, so, of there if you want Haru to end up with one of these men of your choice, please review! Thank you and I will see you then~~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Contestant 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

The very first contestant for Miss Miura Haru's heart was her childhood crush, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna wasn't Haru's first crush, but he was definitely the first boy that Haru fell head over heels for. To many, Tsuna was 'no-good'. No good academically, no good athletically, no good in looks, the list could go on.

Haru knew about that quite a long time ago, though she made sure to never let that show. After all, she knew how much of those 'no-good' comments and retorts that Tsuna got everyday. She didn't want him to hear that, and especially not from her. So, instead, she decided to admire him. She admired him for being strong enough to ignore those mean statements and not breaking down. She admired him for going from 'Dame-Tsuna' to the Vongola Leader in less than five seconds. She admired him for his kindness. She admired him for still being this clumsy, yet adorable young man.

Haru looked at her childhood crush and stifled back a giggle as he tried not to throw up in front of her from the ride they just went on. Yep, he stayed almost exactly the same. Except he grew a lot taller, his boy-like features started to look more of that of a young man. Other than that, he was still the same, Sawada Tsunayoshi that she knew five years ago.

"Tsuna-san, are you okay? Do you want to rest a bit?" Haru asked, a bit amused as she rubbed his back. For their date, Tsuna took her to the annual Namimori Carnival. So far, the two have gone on a few rides, took a break and walked around the whole carnival area, shared a huge stick of pink cotton candy-and by shared, that meant that Haru was mostly eating the sweet confectionery while Tsuna was holding the stick for her- stood in line for some food, before going on the ride that Tsuna nearly threw up.

"Sounds like a good idea. Want to go look around the games?" Tsuna's slightly deep voice asked her as she nodded in reply. The two childhood friends walked side by side while looking through all of the carnival games. They had passed nearly all of the booths before Haru squealed.

"Tsuna-san, look!" Haru pointed at a fluffy-looking, white sheep with a little yellow bell around its neck. "Isn't it just cute?!"

Tsuna smiled affectionately at her as he turned to look at the girl manning the booth, who smiled at the both of them. "The game's easy, sir. Just toss at least three of the five rings onto the milk bottles and one of these plushies will be yours."

"All right then." Tsuna smiled as he paid the girl, who in turn gave him five red rings. Looking at Tsuna, Haru squealed once again.

"Eh, Tsuna-san?! Fighting~!" Haru cheered as the male gave her a smile of his own, preparing to win the sheep plush for her.

It took a LOT of "Tsuna-san, fighting~!" from Haru before Tsuna FINALLY managed to get three of the rings into the milk bottles. Haru squealed in delight as she tackled Tsuna into a bear hug, before releasing him so she could cuddle with her new plush.

"Thank you so much, Tsuna-san~!" Haru cooed as she proceeded to cuddle her new sheep plush.

Tsuna turned a bit red from embarrassment as he rubbed his neck. "Ah...it was no problem, Haru."

"Dame-Tsuna!" Was the only warning Tsuna received before Reborn jumped on the male.

"Baka!" Reborn slapped Tsuna repeatedly, in which Tsuna was complaining about how much Reborn's slaps sting. The student and teacher began bickering, with Reborn scolding Tsuna for being 'no-good' and took too long winning the plush for Haru and Tsuna protesting that the game was harder than it looked. Haru looked on at the two of them, giggling as she petted her new lamb.

She decided to name her lamb 'Tsu~Born'. Just to remind her.

 **End of Date 1.**

 _Note: AHHHH! I am so sorry for being on a VERY long hiatus and I am so sorry for this very terrible chapter! Please forgive me! Anyways, that's one contestant down, and eight more to go! Gokudera will be the next contestant, just so you know! Please review this chapter and who do you want Haru to end up with? So far, Hibari seems to be in the lead! :) Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO~! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING VERY ACTIVE IN THIS STORY OR JUST IN ACTIVE IN GENERAL! Life got to me and I was honestly so stressed out that I couldn't write. But I finally got inspiration for this story and I am DETERMINED to finish this!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on this story, but I would appreciate it if you ACTUALLY review on the story itself, not just who you want to win. If this continues on, I would just write who I want to win, regardless if this future husband wasn't the popular candidate. Please heed my word.

But anyways, I do not own KHR! and please read!

 **Contestant 2: Gokudera Hayato**

 **"** Hahi! Goku-"

"Urusai, stupid woman! I'm trying to find it!" Gokudera snapped twice as loudly as her.

"Shh!" The patrons glared daggers at the pair as they both looked down at the floor, mumbling their apologies.

Haru huffed in annoyance as she muttered under breath. "What a hypocrite~desu."

The two childhood 'rivals', if you will, were both in a fancy library that was a bit further away from their small town of Namimori for their date. Gokudera decided that it would be a good idea to enjoy a quiet day at the library with a warm cup of coffee and a pastry whilst enjoying a good book. Normally, Haru would complain that it would be too boring of a date, but because of her hectic and long week, she was all too happy to agree.

"Where is it...damn book...aha! Found it!" The silver-haired male cheered semi-loudly as he handed the brunette yet another book. Haru grimaced at the title of the book. _Pride and Prejudice._ Even though Haru had never really read that book before, she personally didn't think that it would be a good book. After all, the title sounded boring. _Pride and Prejudice._ Ugh, what a boring-sounding title.

"Hahi...we're reading...that?" She managed to say, trying not to sound disappointed. " _That?_ "

"Tch, what do you mean by ' _that'?"_ He frowned at her incredulous expression. "Tell me then, stupid woman, what books do you like?"

"Well, Haru likes the _Harry Potter_ series-"

"You like _Harry Potter_ but you think that _Pride and Prejudice_ is boring?" Gokudera huffed. "Tch, what a stupid-"

"Hahi! Haru is not a stupid woman, thank you very much, Baka-dera!" Haru exclaimed, forgetting that the two were in a library.

"SHH!" The patrons repeated. Haru flushed red.

"Did you ever even read the book?" He asked.

"No. The book uses old language. Haru can't under-"

"I'll read it to you then." Gokudera decided. The two found a vacant, giant beanbag and settled there, a cup of coffee in Gokudera's hand, the book in the other. Haru had her green tea iced latte, a bag of pastries in the other. Once settled and comfortable, Gokudera began reading.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife-" The silver-haired male began.

As the budding romance between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy began to intensify, Haru temporarily stopped paying attention to the book and began to pay attention to the man reading the book instead. Gokudera...looked at peace with the book. He didn't look uptight or grumpy, or anything like that. He looked like he was content, happy reading it. Haru had to smile a little bit. She could hardly believe that time flew by so fast. She could remember being fourteen and bickering with Gokudera over something nonsensical and now, even though that part still hadn't changed, he turned from a grumpy kid to a mature man. She smiled as she closed her eyes, letting the story drown her.

"Oi, stupid woman. Wake up."

Haru woke up to a poking on her forehead as well as Gokudera's tirade.

"Hahi! Haru's awake! What happened?" She bounced up as she turned to look at him.

"Tch, I can't believe you fell asleep. It was the best part too!" He groaned. "Were you even paying attention to the story?"

"Of course Haru did! Why would you even accuse me of that, Gokudera-san?"

Within a matter of minutes, the two began arguing over Haru sleeping, the book being too boring, the list could go on. At the end of the date though, Haru smiled to herself. Time may have matured the both of them, but it sure as heck didn't change a thing about their dynamic.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **End of Date 2**

 _Note: Okay, that's a wrap for Gokudera! The third contestant is the ever-oh-so-adorable Yamamoto just for a heads up! Please review what you thought about Haru and Gokudera's library date and I'll see you next time! Bye-bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_*emerges out of a grave, with dirt everywhere* I'M (barely) ALIVE! AHHHH, it feels like ages since I wrote something for this story! I am so sorry for being away for so long-I blame this all on the school system-but here I am. Alive (well, kinda)! I've just been so stressed out lately and I haven't had any time to write alongside the fact that I thought that nobody was reading this story due to the lack of response to this story, thus I kind of put it off to the side. But I'm back, so hopefully there will still be someone out there who reads this!_

 _I apologize beforehand that this won't be a spectacular chapter due to my lack of writing for this story as well as a rushed amount of time. But I'll improve, I promise!_

 **Contestant 3: Yamamoto Takeshi**

"Yamamoto~san! Ganbette ne~!" Haru cheered as Yamamoto stepped up to the plate. He must have superhuman hearing or something to that effect, since he turned around to where she was sitting, which was so close to the baseball players that she could reach out and touch them if she truly wanted to, and beamed at her while giving her a thumbs up. When mentioned about the superhuman hearing, nearly the whole stadium was filled with screams and cheers, so it should have been impossible for Yamamoto to hear Haru's cute, little cheer for him.

Yamamoto got into position, a worn-down bat with the hours he spent practicing in his hand, as he waited for the pitch to be thrown his way. From where she was sitting, Haru could see that his cheerful smile was soon replaced with a look of concentration, as if nothing in this world mattered except for the ball being thrown his way. She smiled gently as she continued taking in his features.

Yamamoto was a sweetheart. He was almost everything any young woman would want in a boyfriend or husband. He was sweet, he was caring, he could cook, he was athletic, he was quite handsome, the list could go on. But one of the things that stuck out about Yamamoto that Haru was surprised that no one else noticed was his priorities. It's quite obvious that he loved baseball and cherished the game even when he wasn't playing it. However, if someone near and dear to him was in trouble, he would give up baseball in a heartbeat to help out that soul in need. To Haru, he was so much more than just a sweet baseball player with a heart of gold. No, he was a man who would give up what he loved most to help out someone in need.

CRACK! The sound of Yamamoto's bat hitting the pitch startled Haru out of her thoughts as the ball flew far. She, alongside the rest of the audience, cheered loudly as Yamamoto and his teammates all ran to home base, leading Yamamoto and his team to win the game. When the announcer announced that Yamamoto's team was the winner of the game, Yamamoto left his cheering teammates to jog over to Haru to give her a celebratory hug. The whole stadium went wild over _the_ Yamamoto Takeshi hugging a girl, who many would then presume was his girlfriend, but Haru didn't care. She lost herself in that hug and it didn't matter to her what people would say or think about her and Yamamoto. Because they could keep all of that overrated talk about Yamamoto. Only _she_ knew what he was truly like.

 **End of Date 3.**

 _Note: I realized that this is an EXTREMELY short chapter but that's okay, because I'm back! I am so sorry that this is a poorly-written date and I feel so guilty that I didn't do Yamamoto justice because he is such a sweetheart, but please vote for him if you really do want him to win! The next contestant is our dark and handsome Hibari Kyoya so stay tuned for him~! And as always, please remember to vote for who you want to win! *hugs you all* BAI~!_


	5. Chapter 5

*rows a canoe through a river of my tears* So...guess who's back after 4 months of absence?! This gal! I'm finally on break, thank goodness, and I've been trying to mass update all of my stories as both an apology and Thanksgiving gift. I would like to thank xxxFeliciaxxx for commenting, since I feel so much better that there was at least one person who still kept up with this story! I nearly contemplated on deleting this story, to be honest! Before this gets too long, let's meet our fourth contestant!

 **Contestant 4: Hibari Kyoya**

In her nineteen years of life, Haru has been on many dates. Many of them were spectacular, some of them were a tad bit boring, and others were a bit strange. This date definitely went in the strange category.

Haru doesn't necessarily consider herself as a picky person. Sure she has a few pet peeves here and there, but she wouldn't say that they were unreasonable. But somehow, she found this date far from what she was expecting. She had a fairly good idea when Hibari asked her out on a date (actually, 'threaten' was a better word) that it would involve something either with animals or nature or something that had to do with discipline/manners.

What she didn't expect was her date to be at Namimori Junior High.

Upon reaching her destination, she almost wanted to ditch her date with Hibari and go back home. The extremely exaggerated realization that Hibari might kill her frightened her enough to continue on with the date. Just as she was about to enter the school, she heard a small yet cute mention of her name.

"Haru! Haru!"

The girl looked up to find Hibird, Hibari's cute yellow bird companion flying over her head before it settled down on her right shoulder. Haru almost wanted to squeal when Hibird rubbed himself against her neck. She gently petted the yellow bird's head for a few moments before it spoke again.

"Hibari! On! Rooftop!" The yellow bird chirped before abandoning her shoulder and flying towards the school. It turned back, as if waiting for Haru to follow him. Seeing as there was no way out of it, Haru followed Hibird into the school. Haru mentally thanked whoever renovated the school that there were elevators instead of the many stairs that were originally there, since she was sure that she would be tired once she even reached the rooftop.

Upon reaching the rooftop, Haru had to gasp as she took in the appearance of the rooftop. In the middle of the rooftop, an array of rose petals formed the shape of a giant heart and in the middle of the heart was a picnic blanket and basket laid out, with mini candles on either corner of the blanket. It looked utterly romantic and seemed like it was straight out of those romance films that Haru adored when she was a teenager.

"Herbivore. You made it." Haru whipped around to find Hibari behind her. He was in what appeared to be a Namimori school uniform-of course, leave it to Hibari to have a date in Namimori Junior High _and_ wearing said school's uniform-and even after the acknowledgement, he walked past her and into the the middle of the heart, settling down on the blanket.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you waiting for?"

"O-Oh!" Haru flushed pink before walking into the heart and settling down just like Hibari did.

The rest of the date was spent in mostly comfortable silence, only interrupted with Haru's small comments of how delicious the food was as well as Haru attempting to make small talk to Hibari, who either merely nodded or answered her in short sentences. While it went a lot better than what Haru originally thought, she was still a bit downhearted that the male in front of her didn't make much of an effort to talk to her. When the night was about to end, Hibari did the unthinkable. He crashed his lips against Haru's and the girl didn't have any time to think or process what was going on. All she could think about was how his lips felt soft and plush.

She decided later that night when she was in bed and blushing fiercely into her pillow that Hibari didn't need to use words to tell her how he felt. After all, actions speak louder than words.

 **End of Date 4.**

Note: *blushes fiercely* S-So...what did you think? I'm so sorry that this chapter is super rushed, but I felt so bad for not updating in nearly four months that this was the best that I could do! Please forgive me! (つ﹏⊂) Anyways, please vote for your favorites! As of right now, Hibari is in the lead, but if you want another contestant to win, please vote! Our next contestant is the ever mysterious and slightly creepy Mukuro, so please stay tuned for him! And I will see you all hopefully soon! Bye bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Contestant 5: Rokudo Mukuro**

"Hahi, wasn't that a great magic show? The magician was so amazing~!" Haru gushed animatedly as she and Mukuro left the giant tent in which the circus came to perform. For her date with Mukuro, the circus was in town and having been to the circus nearly every single year, the brunette decided that it would be a good idea for her date with the Vongola's Mist Guardian to be there. Surprisingly enough, the illusionist agreed with his signature laugh.

"Kufufufu. My dear Haru, you must realize that that magician's 'magic' isn't real. It is a mere illusion." The violet-haired male laughed amusedly at the brunette.

Haru pouted rather adorably. "Hmph! Of course I know that it isn't real, Mukuro-san. And Haru believes that you don't have a right to mock that magician. After all, you both are illusionists. So...that must mean that you're a magician, too, Mukuro-san!" She concluded gleefully as she continued walking towards the merchandise stand. The female had been eyeing an adorable elephant plush that she had seen before walking in and debated about purchasing the plush before finally caving in. She was much too absorbed in her inner debate that she didn't notice the male besides her stopped walking all-together and just stood in his place, frozen in shock.

What. Did. She. Just. Call. Him?

"Ne, Mukuro-san, do you think Haru should buy this as-Mukuro-san?" Haru was holding both the elephant plush as well as a tub of cotton candy, one in each hand, when she finally realized that her companion was missing. "Mukuro-"

"Haru." She gave a yelp of surprise, nearly dropping the items in her hands when the Vongola's Mist Guardian suddenly appeared behind her, as if out of thin air. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" He emphasized each word with a step towards her, which, in result, made Haru take a step back with every word that left his lips.

"H-Hahi...H-Haru just called you a magician, Mukuro-san." Haru whimpered.

The illusionist let out a huff of frustration. "I am not a magician, Haru. I am an _illusionist_. Do not compare me to those pieces of trash."

The female set the items down before throwing her hands up in the air. "Hahi, magician, illusionist, same thing! What is the difference between your magic and theirs anyway, Mukuro-san?"

The Mist Guardian's eye twitched slightly in annoyance before he composed himself. "My illusions are much more realistic than theirs."

"Prove it." Haru crossed her arms in defiance.

"Kufufufu, of course." Mukuro smirked rather smugly as he twirled his trident around. How he managed to either hide it or produce it out of thin air, the brunette female did not know. His red eye's pupil turned into that of a straight line as he raised his trident down on the ground. "The First Path: The Realm of Hell."

Haru felt the ground shift a bit but was much too absorbed in the abstract details and odd reality-warping illusion that the Mist Guardian casted that she did not notice the screams and fear of the other spectators around her. Her curiosity died down nearly immediately and she no longer focused on the beautiful white flowers but on how nauseous she felt.

"Kufufufu, how was that, my dear Haru? Do you dare compare me to those trash?" The brunette jumped slightly as she was caught by surprise when Mukuro appeared again, seemingly out of thin air, once more.

"Ha-Hahi, Mukuro-san! H-Haru f-feels sick." She clutched her stomach, trying her best to not vomit. Sensing that his illusions may have finally taken a toll on her, Mukuro ended his illusion and they were back at the circus.

"Thank you, Mukuro-san. Haru feels better now." Haru sighed in relief and felt her nauseousness fade away. "Ne, Mukuro-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Haru thinks that she is never taking you to another circus ever again."

 **End of Date 5.**

Note: Whoop whoop~! We're slightly more than halfway there! So far, it seems like Hibari is winning/in the lead for Haru's heart, so if you want another contestant to win, please review this chapter FIRST before commenting on who you want to win! Our next contestant is the ever-so-loud Sasagawa Ryohei, so please anticipate his date with Haru! I'll see you soon~! Bye bye~!


End file.
